Una historia aparte Parte 2
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Aleu y Baileyi se han ido con el clan. Muchas cosas les sucederan. Veremos cacerías y hasta romance. Todo puede pasar. Ubicado después de Una historia aparte Parte 1 obvio. No sean malos y dejen reviews.


Una historia aparte

**Una historia aparte**

**Parte 2: La estancia con los lobos**

**El camino de Aleu**

No tenía mucho tiempo desde que había sido el alba cuando ambos lobos partieron rumbo a donde se encontraba el clan de Aleu. Un largo viaje los aguardaba pero Baileyi estaba dispuesto a recorrerlo.

- ¿Cuántos lobos hay en el clan?- dijo Baileyi

- Unos once contándome-

- Y supongo que son buenos cazando-

- Tenemos nuestro grupo de cazadores-

- ¿Cuántos son?-

- Dos-

- ¿Solo dos?, o son muy buenos cazando o no saben cazar-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- En mi clan éramos tres para cazar pero con el tiempo uno solo bastaba-

- No creo que un solo lobo pueda contra un caribú-

- Supongo que son parecidos a los venados que cazaba-

- No conozco a los venados-

- Ni yo a los caribus-

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una parte donde debían cruzar un río por un tronco. En este se alcanzaba ver una figura pero la bruma producida por una cascada cercana impedía verla con claridad.

- ¿Qué hay ahí?- dijo Baileyi

- No lo se- dijo Aleu- pero parece en dificultades-

- Hay que ayudarle- dijo Baileyi- Vamos-

Conforme se acercaban lograron ver que era una zorra la cual estaba atrapada en una especie de trampa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Aleu una vez que llegaron con la zorra

- Si, solo caí en esta trampa de algún cazador-

- Mientes- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo la zorra sintiéndose descubierta

- Por dos sencillas razones. Primera: un zorro es muy astuto para caer en una trampa de estas. Segunda: un cazador no pondría una trampa en este lugar pues fácilmente podría caer al agua-

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- dijo la zorra

- Eh tenido algunas malas experiencias con los cazadores-

- Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar a quitarme esto o no?-

- Claro-

Baileyi liberó a la zorra de la trampa. Cuando ésta estuvo libre empujo a Baileyi provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio. Baileyi estuvo apunto de caer pero Aleu lo alcanzó a agarrar de la cola. Por unos instantes ambos lobos parecieron salvados pero la zorra empujó a Aleu y ambos lobos cayeron al agua.

- ¡Maldita malagradecida!- alcanzó a gritar Baileyi mientras la corriente se los llevaba río abajo.

Una vez que la corriente se aligeró lograron ponerse en tierra firme.

- Detesto mojarme- dijo Baileyi mientras se sacudía- y lo peor es que perdimos el camino-

- En realidad esa zorra nos envió por un buen camino- dijo Aleu la cual había reconocido el lugar donde se encontraban

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Que nos ahorró camino. Nos envió por un atajo-

- Genial- dijo Baileyi- continuamos avanzando-

Los lobos continuaron su travesía pasando por un precipicio y una cueva hasta finalmente llegar a una costa. Durante el camino Aleu fue contando a Baileyi su viaje desde que salió del barco hasta cuando con su padre a la parte donde ahora se encontraban omitiendo a propósito la parte de Muru.

- ¿Y donde está el clan?- dijo Baileyi una vez que Aleu terminó su relato

- Del otro lado-

- ¿Debemos cruzar el mar nadando?... yo no me vuelvo a meter al agua-

- Pasaremos por unos bloques de hielo- dijo Aleu riendo por la expresión de Baileyi al contemplar la idea de cruzar el mar nadando

- ¿Cuáles?-

- Esos-

Unos bloques de hielo se movían lentamente para formar el camino que los llevaría del otro lado. Los bloques se movían algo lento así que ambos lobos tuvieron que sentarse a esperar. Faltaba poco para el ocaso cuando el camino estuvo listo.

- Vamos- dijo Aleu

Ambos lobos comenzaron a saltar por los bloques. Algunas veces Baileyi patinaba o no llegaba al bloque de enfrente pero Aleu siempre estaba lista para ayudarlo. Una vez que estaban cerca de la costa Baileyi alcanzó a divisar a un grupo de lobos.

- ¿Ese es el clan?- preguntó emocionado

- Ese es el clan- confirmó Aleu

Cuando estaban cerca de la costa Aleu aligeró el paso para poder hablar con Baileyi.

- Deja que yo te presente- dijo- siempre quédate atrás de mí y cuando el clan te haya aceptado yo seré tu líder así que…-

- Te tendré que obedecer incondicionalmente en lo que me digas, tendré que ayudar al clan y tu tendrás varias responsabilidades con migo, lo se- la interrumpió Baileyi

- Eso incluye no interrumpirme-

- Perdón- dijo Baileyi con una sonrisa

Una vez que llegaron a la costa Aleu se puso enfrente de Baileyi y ambos lobos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el clan.

**La recepción**

Un clan conformado por diez lobos se acercó para dar la bienvenida a su líder. De este, tres lobos se adelantaron: Nuk, Yak y Sumac.

- Que bueno que has vuelto Aleu- dijo Yak

- Si. Ya comenzabas ah hacer falta- dijo Nuk

- Gracias por la recepción chicos- dijo Aleu

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había otro lobo detrás de Aleu. Ella al notar esto decidió presentarlo.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien-

Baileyi dio unos pasos al frente procurando no rebasar a Aleu.

- El es Baileyi. Viene de Nome para unirse a nuestro clan-

- ¿Y donde está el suyo? ¿Qué no tiene?- dijo un lobo

Aleu iba a responder pero no encontró palabras. Baileyi simplemente bajó la cabeza y las orejas cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Oh!, entiendo- dijo el lobo que había preguntado

- ¿Y se va a unir?- dijo Nuk

- Aunque yo soy la líder, ustedes tienen voz y voto puesto que son parte del clan-

Todo el clan se reunió en un círculo para discutir el asunto. Mientras tanto Baileyi se limitó a sentarse y esperar. Una vez que tomaron la decisión Aleu llamó a Baileyi.

- Hemos decidido aceptarte dentro del clan-

- … WOO-HOO- dijo repentinamente Baileyi haciendo que algunos lobos saltaran por el susto provocado- tengo clan otra ve-ez, tengo clan otra ve-ez- comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba de forma chistosa.

Una vez que terminó los lobos comenzaron a acercarse para presentarse uno a uno. Hasta el final pasó un trío muy especial.

- Yo soy Yak, el es Nuk y el Sumac- dijo señalándolos con la nariz

- Mucho gusto- dijo Baileyi- veo que ya son todos así que ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

- Pues ir a descansar- dijo Aleu- porque mañana vamos a cazar-

- Con que buena noticia me recibes, Aleu- dijo emocionado Baileyi

- ¿Te gusta cazar?- dijo un lobo

- Claro, me encanta-

- ¿Eres bueno?-

- Si, pero ya eh de haber perdido práctica-

- Porque tal vez podrías unirte al grupo de cazadores-

- Deja que recupere experiencia… y seré el mejor cazador del clan-

- Para eso tendrás que superarme-

- No te preocupes, el tiempo todo lo puede-

El otro lobo comenzó a enojarse y los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse por lo que Aleu decidió terminar con la conversación.

- Vamos a descansar-

Aleu comenzó a caminar mientras el clan le seguía. Durante el camino Baileyi fue conversando con Nuk, Yak y Sumac y, para cuando llegaron a donde el clan pasaba las noches, ya eran amigos. Donde dormían era una especie de cueva pero con una abertura trasera. Una vez que llegaron los lobos se echaron en el lugar donde normalmente descansaban. Nuk, Yak y Sumac invitaron a Baileyi a que pasase con ellos la noche pero este prefirió dormir aparte para evitar contagiarse de pulgas. Se recostó un poco aparte a unos cuantos pasos enfrente de Aleu.

- Gracias, otra vez- dijo a Aleu

- No tienes porque agradecer-

- Buenas noches-

- Buenas noches-

Era una noche de luna nueva por lo que Baileyi no tenía motivos para despertar hasta la mañana pero el frío se encargo de mostrarle lo contrario.

- Hace frío- dijo tirititando mientras se "hacía bolita"- Almenos con Balto tenía una manta pero aquí no hay nada-

Aleu había despertado escuchando a Baileyi puesto que tenía el sueño ligero para detectar el peligro más fácilmente. Al ver que este se estaba muriendo de frío decidió pararse y echarse sobre el para darle de su calor como alguna vez lo hizo Jenna con Balto.

- ¿Aleu?- dijo Baileyi

- Si-

- No tienes que hacer esto-

- Lo hago porque soy tu líder-

- ¿Has hecho esto con algún otro lobo antes?-

- No, todos estamos acostumbrados al frío-

A Baileyi le hubiera encantado continuar con aquella charla nocturna pero el sentir el cuerpo de Aleu sobre el lo relajó a tal punto que se quedó profundamente dormido. Aleu sabía que había hecho lo que había hecho porque sentía que era su obligación, pero en el corazón, sabía que lo había hecho por tratarse de Baileyi.

A la mañana siguiente Aleu fue despertada al mismo tiempo que Baileyi por una voz muy conocida.

- Arriba, súper cazador- dijo el lobo Cazador

- No molestes- dijo Baileyi adormilado y sin abrir los ojos

- ¿Estas muy cómodo con nuestra líder encima de ti?-

- La verdad, si-

En ese momento Aleu se quitó rápidamente de encima de Baileyi lo cual provocó que este despertara completamente y se pusiera de pié.

- Veo que ya estas completamente despierto. Vamos, hoy comienzan tus clases de casería-

- ¡Ja!, buen chiste. Solo voy a recordar, no ah aprender. ¿Dónde vamos a cazar?-

- Donde siempre- contestó rápidamente Aleu.

El clan comenzó a caminar con Aleu al frente. A Baileyi le hubiera encantado caminar junto a ella pero, recordando la jerarquía, decidió quedarse atrás y disfrutar la vista.

**La cacería**

El lugar donde habitualmente cazaban era una basta pradera con suficiente espacio para una persecución. Por su cantidad de pasto era un perfecto imán de caribus. El clan se escondió detrás de varios arbustos y árboles mientras el equipo de caza (el cual solo estaba conformado por Cazador pues el otro lobo había preferido salirse) comenzó a buscar al más débil.

- Con que estos son los caribus- dijo Baileyi- son más grandes que un venado-

- ¿Asustado?- dijo Cazador

- Al contrario, me gustan los retos. ¿Quién será la victima?-

- Ese- dijo señalando a un caribú que se encontraba un poco apartado del grupo

- ¿Y cuando comenzamos?-

- Cuando quieras. Quiero probar tus habilidades-

- De acuerdo. Cúbreme las espaldas-

Baileyi salió de entre los arbustos y comenzó a caminar lo más pegado al piso que pudo cubriéndose con el pasto alto. Lentamente fue midiendo a su presa y previendo sus posibles movimientos mientras planeaba como atacar en cada uno de ellos. Continuó acercándose con cautela sin ser detectado por los caribus pero un estornudo de Cazador dio la alarma y los caribus, espantados, comenzaron a correr.

- ¡Maldita sea!- rugió Baileyi mientras comenzaba a correr. Normalmente no habría corrido mucho pero el entrenamiento de Kodi lo había hecho mejorar bastante. Rápidamente se fue acercando al caribú hasta que lo tuvo a una bueno distancia. Saltó para morder su cuello pero el caribú dio media vuelta evitando la mordida. Para su "desgracia", Cazador estaba enfrente de el, por lo que saltó directamente para atacarlo…, pero el caribú fue mas rápido y lo interceptó con sus astas tumbándolo a un lado. El caribú parecía salvado pero un rápido (y complicado) movimiento de Baileyi le mostró lo equivocado que estaba pues en una especie de media vuelta con salto logró aprisionar su cuello con su hocico. El caribú continuó corriendo cometiendo así el ultimo error de su vida pues Baileyi aun estaba mordiendo el cuello con fuerza y sus colmillos ya lo habían perforado por lo que, al seguir corriendo, Baileyi cayó… con un pedazo de cuello provocando la muerte casi instantánea al caribú el cual cayó varios metros adelante dejando tras de si un camino de sangre.

- Parece que no eh perdido del todo la habilidad- dijo Baileyi mientras masticaba su pedazo de cuello- La comida esta servida-

El clan comenzó a caminar hacia el caribú (excepto Nuk, el cual fue corriendo) pero algunos lobos, entre los que estaban Aleu y Cazador, estaban en una especie de shock. Habían visto muchas veces la cacería pero nunca algo así. Baileyi, el cual ya se había comido su pedazo de cuello, decidió ir con Aleu para hablarle.

- Te dije que te asustarías si me veías cazar-

- Es que fue algo impresionante-

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Fue increíble!, la media vuelta, el salto, la mordida…- dijo emocionada y con la respiración algo agitada

- Entonces ¿te gustó?- dijo sorprendido

- Me encantó-

Los lobos se dirigieron hacia el caribú y comenzaron a comer mientras los demás lobos le decían a Baileyi cosas como "eso fue rápido" o "sangriento". Cazador por su parte decidió darle una "bienvenida".

- Baileyi, me parece que ya eres parte del equipo de cazadores-

- Esperaba que dijeras eso-

- Aunque no serás el cazador principal sino mi ayudante-

- No te preocupes, el alumno superará al maestro-

Los lobos continuaron comiendo y una vez terminada la merienda se fueron a descansar. Esa noche Aleu volvió a acostarse con Baileyi.

- Ya me estoy acostumbrando al frío- dijo Baileyi

- Eso no importa-

- Bueno. Entonces ¿podrías acostarte junto a mi y no encima?-

- De acuerdo- dijo Aleu mientras se bajaba y se acomodaba junto a Baileyi

- Gracias. ¿Por qué te acuestas con migo?-

- Eh…- Aleu se sonrojó pero la oscuridad impidió que Baileyi lo notara- si te molesta puedo dejar de hacerlo 

- No, no. Para nada me molesta, al contrario. Puedes hacerlo todas las noches si quieres-

- ¿Porqué?-

- Eh…- esta vez fue Baileyi el que se sonrojó pero Aleu no lo notó- buenas noches, líder-

- Que descanses-

**Malos recuerdos**

El tiempo fue avanzando y llegó la primavera. Durante el tiempo que pasó, Aleu y Baileyi se fueron haciendo buenos amigos a tal punto que compartían todo. También Baileyi se hizo buen amigo de Nuk, Yak, Sumac y Cazador.

- Oye Baileyi, si ya es primavera ¿Por qué Aleu aun duerme contigo?- dijo Yak

- Ehmm…, me extraña que no te hayas quejado por el hambre, Nuk- dijo Baileyi para desviar el tema

- Tienes razón, tengo hambre-

- Pues mañana vamos a cazar- dijo Aleu la cual acababa de llegar

- Pero yo tengo hambre ahora-

- La líder ya dijo que mañana- dijo Baileyi

- Pero tengo hambre-

- No seas quejumbroso-

- No sería justo que tú comieras y los demás no- dijo Aleu- mañana comeremos todos juntos-

- Está bien-

- Aleu, le preguntaba a Baileyi que porque aun duermen juntos- dijo Yak

- Hay Yak, que preguntas haces- dijo Aleu mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba

- ¿Y porque te sonrojas?-

- Vamos, vamos, dejen de molestar a la señorita- dijo Baileyi mientras les daba unos ligeros empujones.

Una vez retirado el trío Baileyi continuó hablando con Aleu

- Creo que debemos dejar de dormir juntos-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque comienzan a preguntar-

- Lo se. Pero yo quiero seguir durmiendo contigo-

- Y yo contigo, pero…-

- ¿Cuál es el problema?-

- Que pueden llegar a pensar que somos algo… que no somos-

Aleu miró a Baileyi con ternura mientras le sonreía.

- Somos amigos- dijo

- ¿Amigos que duermen juntos?-

- Si-

- ¿Amigos que se muerden las orejas?- dijo mientras le mordía la oreja amistosa/cariñosamente

- Ja, ja, claro que si- dijo mientras le devolvía la mordida

Ambos lobos se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que comenzaron a reír y comenzaron a jugar persiguiéndose y empujándose como alguna vez lo hizo Baileyi con Dusty.

Esa noche los dos lobos durmieron más juntos que nunca pues sabían que entre ellos crecía un árbol de amistad que quería dar frutos de amor.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron relativamente temprano para ir a cazar. El equipo de caza, conformado por Cazador y Baileyi. Comenzó a buscar a la presa ideal hasta que encontraron un formidable caribú el cual se veía muy gordo para poder correr.

- No te confíes- dijo Cazador- los gordos suelen ser fuertes-

- Y jugosos- dijo Baileyi al cual se le hacía agua el hocico. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente sin ser detectados hasta que un caribú reparó en ellos y dio la voz de alarma la cual llegó muy tarde para el caribú gordo pues Cazador y Baileyi ya se encontraban muy cerca de el. Rápidamente los dos lobos saltaron sobre el. Cazador provocó que cayera y Baileyi dedicó su hocico a su cuello. Una vez muerto el clan comenzó a comer.

- Buen trabajo chicos- dijo Aleu

- Gracias- dijeron los dos

Durante la comida hubo algunas pláticas de rutina y una vez terminada esta decidieron echarse a descansar. Mientras dormían Baileyi comenzó a soñar con Aleu pero este bello sueño fue truncado por un horrible recuerdo en forma de pesadilla. En el se veía a si mismo corriendo mientras que, detrás de el, escuchaba los disparos cercanos de los cazadores. Siguió corriendo hasta que cayó por un peñasco donde, para su suerte, quedó camuflaje hado con el suelo y los árboles por lo que los cazadores no le vieron. Baileyi despertó respirando de forma agitada y con un nudo en la garganta.

- "Me debo haber indigestado"- pensó- "mejor voy a caminar"-

¿Caminar? Baileyi comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo pasando por enfrente de Aleu y pisándola por accidente. Esta despertó y vio a Baileyi alejarse.

- "Mejor le sigo"- pensó

Baileyi por su parte continuó corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque.

- Solo fue un sueño- dijo para tranquilizarse- deja el pasado en el pasado. Estoy en Alaska, con un nuevo clan. Pero la luna brilla igual en todos lados y siempre tendré este recuerdo-

- ¿Qué recuerdo?- dijo Aleu la cual acababa de llegar

- No te importa- dijo tajantemente sin voltear

- Si me importa. Soy tu amiga-

- No me salgas con eso-

- Baileyi, ¿Qué te pasa?-

- ¿Qué me pasa?, para eso deberías saber que siento- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

- Y ¿Qué sientes?-

- Eso, como ya te dije, no te importa. Está fuera de tu comprensión-

- No me gusta verte así- dijo con un tono de preocupación

- Entonces vete- dijo sarcásticamente

- ¡No me hables así!- dijo Aleu enfadada mientras se acercaba a Baileyi

- Dije ¡VETE!- gritó mientras volteaba violentamente

En ese momento la punta de sus narices se tocaron y los ojos de Aleu se volvieron amarillos mientras que los de Baileyi, rojos. Ambos lobos entraron en una especie de transe en la que Aleu veía todo lo que Baileyi veía como si estuviera en su lugar. Vio como corría desesperadamente por un bosque con árboles los cuales ella desconocía. A lo lejos se escuchaban los disparos de los cazadores y algunos gritos humanos. Baileyi continuó corriendo hasta llegar a una especie de claro donde se paralizó por el terror y su sangre se heló. Ante él yacía un numeroso grupo de lobos, entre ellos su clan, todos muertos en un gran charco de sangre. Al parecer los lobos habían caído en una trampa como la de la zorra y los cazadores habían aprovechado esto para acribillarlos sin piedad. Baileyi comenzó a escuchar disparos cercanos por lo que continuó corriendo por entre los cadáveres. Sus patas quedaron llenas se sangre. También se sorprendió de ver que faltaban dos miembros de su clan. Continuó corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó por un peñasco. En ese momento Aleu sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro el cual la sacó de su transe. Volteó a ver a Baileyi, sorprendida por el golpe que le había dado y por las escenas que acababa de presenciar. La respiración de Baileyi era acelerada y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Sus ojos, en cambio, reflejaban una increíble ira y una sed y deseo de venganza insaciable.

- ¿¡Que fue lo que viste!?- dijo Baileyi casi gritando

- Todo- contesto casi sin habla

- ¡Ahora trata de comprender todo lo que vi!, ¡trata de comprender todo lo que sentí! Y podrás saber lo que tengo-

- No tenía idea…-

- ¡Claro que no tenías idea!, ¿Por qué crees que nunca hablo de mi pasado?-

- Perdón-

En ese momento el rostro de Baileyi tomó un semblante de dolor y tristeza y, bajando la cabeza, comenzó a llorar procurando no hacer ruido

- Fue horrible Aleu- dijo mientras lloraba- ver a todo mi clan, mi familia, ahí muerta. A todos esos lobos, hermanos míos. El escuchar tras de mí a los cazadores que nos mataban solo por diversión y por cuestiones estúpidas. Malditos humanos ¡los aborrezco! Por eso me sorprende tanto que tu padre haya hecho lo que hizo-

Baileyi no pudo hablar más y continuó llorando. Aleu se acercó a el y este hundió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro dando rienda suelta a su dolor y su tristeza.

Aleu estaba anonadada por la repentina reacción de Baileyi y tardó un poco en encontrar las palabras adecuadas de consuelo.

- Tranquilo, Baileyi, ya todo pasó- dijo- Ahora estas con nosotros. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia. Ya no llores porque si lloras tú, lloro yo. Tú sobreviviste a todo eso por una razón: debes continuar con tu vida. No dejes que el pasado te atormente-

- Perdóname Aleu. Perdóname por haberte hablado así, por haberte gritado y por haberte golpeado. Debería morder mis patas- dijo ya mas tranquilo y sin llorar pero con el rostro aun hundido en Aleu. Ella le alzó la cara con la pata para poder ver su rostro. Baileyi trató de girar la cabeza pero Aleu lo detuvo.

- Como tu líder debo comprenderte, pero como tu amiga…-

- Discúlpame Aleu, pero tú no eres mi amiga. Eres mi mejor amiga. Solo contigo me atrevo a gritar o a llorar así como lo hice ahora. Si fueras Nuk, Yak, Sumac o Cazador preferiría hundirme en un lago a que vieran lo que tú viste. Gracias-

- Gracias a ti por tu confianza- dijo Aleu cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. En ese momento sintió como la lengua de Baileyi pasaba por su mejilla. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que viste- dijo Baileyi completamente tranquilo

Aleu estaba impactada por el repentino beso pero logró volver en si.

- No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo

Los dos lobos se retiraron más unidos que nunca hacia donde se encontraba el clan. Su familia.

**La excursión**

El tiempo continuó su curso como si nada hubiese pasado, pero después de esa extraña cacería la amistad y la confianza entre Aleu y Baileyi creció a tal extremo que iban juntos a todos lados y varias decisiones que afectaban al clan las tomaban entre los dos (claro que Aleu tenía la ultima palabra). Un día en la mañana, Aleu reunió a todo el clan para hablar con ellos. Baileyi, como siempre, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Aleu?- dijo un lobo

- Eh decidido que, para romper la monotonía en la que hemos caído, saldremos de excursión-

Los lobos comenzaron a cuchichear respuestas afirmativas.

- ¿Y a donde iremos?- dijo Nuk

- A una cueva que esta un poco retirada de aquí. Tal vez la podamos usar de como refugio alguna vez- dijo Aleu- así que hagan parejas y síganme-

Aleu bajó de la roca en la que se encontraba parada y comenzó a caminar enfrente del clan. Baileyi corrió para alcanzarla.

- ¿Me permite caminar junto a usted y ser su pareja de excursión, señorita?- dijo en un tono muy formal

- Por supuesto, será un placer…para ti- dijo en un tono igual de formal

Ambos lobos se sonrieron y continuaron caminando juntos. El camino era largo por lo que les dio tiempo de conversar. Durante el trayecto se les unió Cazador.

- ¿Cómo nos servirá una cueva de refugio?-

- Bueno, si hay una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte o si llueve muy fuerte podemos protegernos quedándonos ahí adentro-

- ¿Y si tiene dueño?-

- Entonces tendremos que buscar otro refugio. Amenos, claro, que quiera compartirlo-

- Solo espero que, si tiene dueño, no sea violento- dijo Baileyi

Finalmente, después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron a la cueva. La entrada era amplia y se veía que era profunda.

- Huele…extraño- dijo Baileyi mientras olfateaba- no se… que sea… pero no lo conozco-

- No creo que sea peligroso- dijo Aleu- ¡Ustedes tres, regresen enseguida!- gritó a Nuk, Yak y Sumac los cuales ya se estaban metiendo a la cueva. Después de escuchar a su líder regresaron con el resto del clan.

- Podría ser peligroso que entraran, no sabemos que hay ahí adentro- dijo Aleu- lo mejor es que yo entre y ustedes me esperen aquí- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se adentró en la cueva

- No puedo dejar que vaya sola- dijo Baileyi a Nuk, Yak, Sumac y Cazador y echó a correr hacia la cueva donde se pudo al lado de Aleu.

- Esperaba que vinieras- dijo sonriendo Aleu

- ¿Creíste que te dejaría ir sola a un lugar desconocido y potencialmente peligroso?, ni loco- dijo sonriendo Baileyi

Los dos lobos continuaron internándose en la cueva. La oscuridad se fue haciendo cada vez más prefunda hasta que solo se veía un punto luminoso que era por donde habían entrado.

- Vaya que es profunda esta cueva- dijo sorprendida Aleu

- Ese aroma- dijo volviendo a olfatear Baileyi- es más fuerte-

- Si…se me hace familiar…creo que es…un oso-

- ¡Un oso!, espero que sea como Muk y Luk-

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte y feroz rugido. Instantes después escucharon al oso corriendo hacia ellos.

- Creo que no- dijo Aleu- ¡CORRE!-

Los lobos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr. Llevaban una cuarta parte de la cueva cuando Aleu tropezó con una roca y cayó.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Baileyi

- Si, solo me caí, es todo-

Aleu trató le levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en la pata provoco que la levantara, cojeando.

- Creo que tendré que cojear-

- No hay tiempo, el oso se acerca-

- ¿Y que propones?-

Baileyi no lo pensó dos veces y pasó por debajo de Aleu parándose a la mitad levantándola del suelo. Luego comenzó a correr.

- Mejor bájame, te vas a lastimar-

- No importa, eres mi amiga y, además, el clan necesita un líder-

- Pero puedes lastimarte-

- No te ofendas- dijo Baileyi cambiando el tema- pero estás pesada-

- No me sentías pesada cuando dormía sobre ti-

- Cierto. ¿Por qué corremos?-

Se volvió a escuchar un rugido

- ¡Oh!, cierto. El oso-

- Debemos avisar al clan-

- Hazlo tú-

- ¡CORRAN, CORRAN!-

- Creo que quiere que corramos- dijo Nuk fuera de la cueva

- ¿Por qué será?- dijo Sumac

- ¡UN OSO!- gritó Aleu

- Suficiente razón para mi- dijo Cazador- ¡CORRAN AL BOSQUE!-

El clan emprendió la huida. Mientras tanto, Baileyi se acercaba a la salida a toda velocidad.

- Ya casi…-

Finalmente logró salir de la cueva, pero el repentino cambio de oscuridad a luz lo cegó completamente. En cuanto recuperó la vista lo primero que vio fue un árbol. Baileyi trató de frenar pero se estrelló contra el provocando que Aleu cayera y se sacara el aire.

- Perdón. ¿Te lastimaste?-

- Estoy bien, solo me saqué el aire- dijo respirando dificultosamente y poniéndose de pié. Su pata lastimada provocó que cojeara.

- Te volveré a cargar-

En ese momento salió un enorme y fortachón oso grizzli. El oso se paró en dos patas y comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia Aleu pero Baileyi se puso frente a el obstruyéndole el camino mientras le gruñía y mostraba los colmillos.

- Lo voy a distraer. Mientras tú huye-

- Es muy peligroso, puede matarte-

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que tú te salves. Ahora no repeles y ¡huye!-

Baileyi saltó hacía el oso y comenzó a morder su cuello pero éste era demasiado peludo y pellejudo por lo que no le hizo daño. El oso en cambio de lo quitó de enzima con un golpe tumbándolo contra el suelo. El oso comenzó a acercarse a Aleu pero Baileyi comenzó a ladrarle para llamar su atención. Aleu mientras tanto se quedó donde estaba. Baileyi se posicionó para atacar al oso otra vez pero éste le quitó las ganas con un fuerte zarpazo en el rostro. El oso volvió a lanzar otro ataque al ver que Baileyi no se movía pero este se agachó para evitarlo. Por desgracia la garra golpeó su oreja derecha dejando el suelo con una larga mancha de sangre. Al ver la mancha y sentir un fuerte dolor en la oreja Baileyi echó a correr poniendo enzima suyo a Aleu de un movimiento y corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían, lejos del oso, el cual los persiguió unos metros hasta que dejó que se fueran. Finalmente Aleu y Baileyi llegaron con el clan. Aleu bajó cojeando.

- Aleu ¿estas bien?- dijo Cazador

- Solo me torcí la pata. Baileyi es el que me preocupa-

- No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo jadeando

Pero no era cierto. Su rostro tenía varias cortadas y goteaba sangre. Su oreja, por otro lado, estaba empapada en sangre y tenía una cortada que iba desde la mitad de la oreja hasta la punta…o lo que quedaba de esta pues el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había arrancado un pequeño pedazo dejando la punta como una pequeña media luna.

El clan estaba sorprendido, más por la hazaña de Baileyi, que por sus heridas.

- ¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Vayan por plantas!- dijo Aleu

Un grupo de lobos salió corriendo en busca de plantas medicinales. Mientras tanto a Baileyi se le comenzó a bajar la adrenalina. Comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, su vista se fue haciendo borrosa, sus oídos dejaron de escuchar y sus patas se sintieron débiles. Finalmente cayó desmayado, victima del cansancio y los golpes.

**Amore**

El día iba comenzando cuando Baileyi despertó. Sus heridas habían sido curadas mientras dormía por lo que no sentía dolor; solo un pequeño mareo lo aquejaba. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Aleu la cual estaba dormida enfrente de él. Baileyi se levantó y se estiró haciendo tronar sus huesos lo cual despertó a Aleu.

- Veo que ya estas despierto- dijo poniéndose de pié- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Bien, solo un poco mareado. ¿Dónde estamos?-

- Donde siempre dormimos-

- ¿y como me trajeron hasta aquí?-

- Como tú me sacaste de la cueva y me llevaste con el clan-

- Oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo desmayado?-

- Desde ayer-

- ¿Cómo sigue tú pata?-

- No me ves cojeando, ¿verdad?

Aleu miraba a Baileyi de una forma extraña. En ese momento llegó Nuk.

- Baileyi, veo que ya despertaste- dijo Nuk

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Nuk-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Ligeramente mareado pero bien, gracias-

- ¿No te duele la oreja?-

- No, ¿Qué tiene mi oreja?-

- Nuk, por favor ve a decirle a los demás que ya despertó Baileyi- dijo Aleu

- Claro, hasta luego Baileyi-

Una vez que Nuk se fue, Baileyi comenzó a interrogar a Aleu.

- Aleu, ¿Qué tiene mi oreja?-

- Veras, durante la pelea con el oso recibiste varios golpes-

Baileyi comenzó a recordar la pelea, el golpe en el rostro, el golpe en la oreja, la sangre en el suelo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi oreja?- dijo comenzando a desesperase

- Lo mejor es que tú lo veas. Ven conmigo-

Aleu llevó a Baileyi a un lago para que pudiera ver su reflejo. Al verse, Baileyi pudo notar en su rostro varias cicatrices y al ver su oreja notó que en la punta tenía una no pequeña pero no grande cortada en forma de media luna.

- ¡Dios, mi oreja!- dijo alejándose del agua espantado

- No es tan malo-

- Lo dices porque tu solo te torciste la pata. ¿Qué dirán los demás cuando me vean?-

- Dirán que eres un héroe-

- Tu padre si es un héroe pues el salvo a muchos. Yo solo te salvé a ti-

- Tú eres mi héroe, para el clan eres un héroe y si le contamos la historia a cualquier otro dirá que eres un héroe-

- Excepto un oso-

Aleu rió mirando tiernamente a Baileyi. Esto provocó que el se sintiera algo que nunca había sentido. Quedaron los dos en silencio hasta que Aleu dijo dos palabras que cambiarían su destino y el de Baileyi para siempre.

- Te amo- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- ¿Perdón?- dijo sorprendido

- Te amo. Desde que te vi esa noche en Nome supe que te iba a mar. Y así fue, te amo-

Baileyi estaba sorprendido por la repentina declaración de amor. El también amaba a Aleu pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo para no romper tan bella amistad. Pero ya que Aleu se había arriesgado así, sería descortés de su parte no hacer lo mismo.

- Yo también te amo- dijo mirándola a los ojos

- ¿En serio?- dijo emocionada

- Si. La noche en que tu padre me habló de ti sentí una conexión muy especial contigo y la noche en que te vi con la tenue luz de la luna supe que te iba a amar. No te lo quería decir por miedo a que me rechazaras, pero, ya que tú empezaste…te amo-

Los dos lobos quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio el cual ambientaba la situación a la perfección. Cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro.

- "¿Qué esperas? ¡Bésala!"- pensó Baileyi

- "Quiero besarlo, pero mis patas no responden"- pensó Aleu

Baileyi se comenzó a acercar a Aleu y, lentamente, fueron acercando sus hocicos hasta tal punto que podían sentir la respiración del otro y oler su aliento mientras respiraban del mismo aire. Estaban apunto de sellar su amor cuando llegó Cazador.

- ¡Hola Baileyi!- dijo casi gritando

Los dos lobos saltaron del susto abriendo los ojos. Baileyi dio unos pasos atrás hasta que se enredó con sus patas y cayó de forma cómica al agua.

Aleu y Cazador comenzaron a reír mientras Baileyi salía del agua corriendo.

- Muy gracioso, Cazador- dijo enfadado mientras se sacudía- detesto mojarme-

- Disculpa, no era mi intención espantarte tanto- dijo aún riendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Mojado-

- Ya enserio-

- Bien. Más que bien. Me siento perfecto- dijo volteando a ver a Aleu

- Me alegro-dijo Cazador- El clan quiere verte para saber como estás y para felicitarte-

- Diles que en un momento voy-

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, la cortada de tu oreja…se ve cool (guay), te da estilo- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue con el clan

Baileyi volteó a ver a Aleu

- Se perdió la magia del momento-

- ¿Y que hacemos?-

- Tú eres la líder-

Aleu se acercó a Baileyi y le dio una rápida lamida a su mejilla. Este se le quedó mirando y comenzó a acercar su hocicó hasta que, finalmente, se besaron con pasión.

- Te amo- dijo Aleu aun sin abrir los ojos y casi sin despegar su hocico del de Baileyi

- Yo también te amo- dijo Baileyi el cual estaba igual que Aleu

Dicho esto continuaron besándose con más pasión que antes. En ese momento llegó Cazador.

- Dicen que si puedes apurar…te. Oh por Dios- dijo boquiabierto

Los dos lobos continuaban besándose pues no habían reparado en la presencia de Cazador.

- ¡Ejem!- dijo Cazador

Los dos reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente

- ¿Mis ojos me engañan?-

- No se. ¿Qué crees que viste?- dijo jadeando Aleu

- Que se besaban-

- Entonces si te engañaron- dijo Baileyi el cual estaba igual que Aleu, solo que aun mojado

- ¿Y por que jadean?-

- Eh…-

- ¿Y porque están rojos?-

- Mmm…-

- ¿Y desde cuando son novios?-

Aleu y Baileyi se miraron. Curiosamente ninguno de los dos se había hecho la clásica pregunta ¿quieres ser mi novio/novia?

- Si ya se enteró que se entere bien- dijo Baileyi- Aleu, te amo más que a mi vida, usando a Cazador como nuestro testigo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

- Usando a Cazador como testigo… ¡Si!- dijo llena de felicidad. Los dos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

- ¿Qué parte de ejem no entendieron?-

- Es _amore, _no trates de entenderlo- dijo Baileyi

- Trato hecho. Por cierto, no serás mi líder-

- ¿Porqué abría de serlo?-

- Bueno, eres la pareja de la líder, eso, hipotéticamente hablando, te hace nuestro líder-

- La líder seré yo hasta que renuncie al puesto- dijo firmemente Aleu- mi vida personal, o de pareja, no interferirá en ello-

- Está bien, no te enojes- dijo Cazador- ahora, ¿van a ir con el clan, o van a seguir besándose?-

- La segunda opción suena muy bien- dijo Aleu mirando a Baileyi

- Si, pero tengo que ir con el clan. Después seguimos-

- De acuerdo, vamos-

Los tres lobos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el clan. Una vez que llegaron todos recibieron con alegría, entusiasmo y felicitaciones a Baileyi.

- Gracias, pero no hice gran cosa-

- Salvaste a nuestra líder. Eso es gran cosa- dijo un lobo

- Estoy seguro que cualquiera de ustedes lo habría hecho-

- Pero tú fuiste el que lo hizo y por eso te vamos a festejar-

- Ya que insisten…-

El resto del día se pasó en halagos y felicitaciones para Baileyi. El hubiera cambiado todo esto por estar a solas con Aleu pero sabía que, si no disponía del día, si dispondría de la noche. Al llegas ésta, Aleu y Baileyi se acostaron juntos como siempre.

- Buenas noches- dijo Aleu

- No podré dormir. Tengo mucha energía-

- Mañana vamos a cazar, mientras intenta dormir-

- No voy a poder-

- Tú inténtalo-

Pasó un rato y Baileyi continuó hablando.

- ¿Ya te dormiste?-

- No-

- ¿Y ahora?-

- No-

- ¿Ahora?-

- No molestes- dijo poniendo su pata sobre el hocico de Baileyi a lo que este respondió mordiéndosela sin lastimarla. Aleu lo miró y le sonrió con complicidad.

- Te cambio mi pata-

- ¿Por qué?-

Aleu retiró su pata y comenzó a besar a Baileyi primero, lentamente, pero fueron aumentando la intensidad y la pasión hasta que Baileyi se puso de pie y Aleu se recostó con las patas hacia arriba. Los dos lobos continuaron besándose mientras dejaban que sus lenguas recorrieran todos los rincones de sus hocicos. Baileyi comenzó a acercar su cuerpo al de Aleu pero ésta lo alejó con una pata delantera.

- Debemos detenernos- dijo con la respiración acelerada

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Baileyi el cual estaba igual que Aleu

- Porque el clan podría vernos. Debemos hacer esto en privado-

Baileyi se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Aleu con un suspiro. Esta lo abrazó fuertemente con sus patas delanteras

- Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo Aleu con una sonrisa

- Buenas noches, querida- dijo Baileyi igual que Aleu

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**¿Qué se oye a lo lejos?...Campanas.**

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con el?- dijo Cazador

- No lo se. Su pongo que es por el amor que siento por el- dijo Aleu

- Que tierno, solo que el amor te vuelva sorda-

Los dos lobos se encontraban parados enfrente de Baileyi el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido boca arriba…y roncando.

- ¿Lo despierto?- dijo Cazador

- El es el que va a cazar- dijo Aleu

- Despiértalo, quiero comer- dijo Nuk

Cazador se acercó a la cabeza de Baileyi y levantó una pata trasera

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?- dijo enfadada Aleu

- Tranquila, solo bromeaba- dijo riendo Cazador mientras se paraba normalmente. Estuvo parado junto a el un rato pensando hasta que, simplemente, le puso una pata sobre la nariz. Baileyi comenzó a mover las patas como si corriera hasta que despertó.

- Sentí que me ahogaba- dijo- ¿podrías quitar tu pata de mi nariz?-

- Claro-

- ¿Porque me despiertas?- dijo quejumbrosamente- soñaba tan rico…-

- Estabas roncando-

- Oh; cuando duermo en esta pose suelo roncar- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Pues procura no dormir así-

- Trato hecho; ¿vamos a cazar?-

- Claro, y solo por esta ocasión tú serás el cazador principal-

- Excelente. Ya extraño el sabor de la sangre recién salida-

- A veces me das miedo-

- Gracias- dijo riendo- ¿nos vamos?-

El clan comenzó a caminar con Aleu al frente y Baileyi a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la pradera se quedaron sorprendidos pues solo había un caribú macho parado en medio…completamente solo.

- Que raro; Nunca había visto algo así- dijo Cazador

- ¿Porqué será que esta ahí solo?- dijo Baileyi

- No lo se, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos?- dijo sonriendo con complicidad

Los dos lobos comenzaron a correr por atrás del caribú. Luego Baileyi se puso al frente del caribú el cual, a diferencia de lo que pensaban, ni siquiera se movió y hasta los saludó.

- Hola lobos-

- ¿No vas a huir?-

- No. Tengo una cita-

-¿Con quien?, ¿tu novia?- dijo sarcásticamente

- No. Mi prometida-

- Entonces te haré un favor-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Te voy a matar-

El semblante del caribú cambió de esperanza a terror en un segundo pero a un así no se movió.

- No me mates- dijo casi suplicando

- Lo siento pero el clan tiene hambre y necesita comer-

- ¡Baileyi!, ¡no hables con la comida!- gritó Cazador

- Por favor- dijo suplicando el caribú con lágrimas en los ojos. Baileyi suspiro

- Lo siento, no es nada personal-

En ese momento saltó mordiendo el cuello del caribú el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó mientras se desangraba.

- Por…favor…-dijo débilmente el caribú

- Tranquilo, terminaré con tu sufrir- y lo mató mordiendo su cuello. El caribú quedó inerte.

- Ya extrañaba este dulce, dulce sabor- dijo Baileyi mientras pegaba su hocico al cuello del caribú y sacaba la lengua

- Es oficial, me das miedo- dijo Cazador

Baileyi solo rió mostrando su hocico y sus colmillos ensangrentados. El clan comenzó a comer.

Durante la comida Baileyi estuvo conversando con Cazador

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo

- Claro-

- ¿Por qué te llamas Cazador?-

- Mis padres querían que me dedicara a la cacería así que me pusieron ese nombre para predestinarme-

- ¿Y funcionó?-

- Creo que si-

Los lobos continuaron comiendo hasta terminar completamente con el caribú.

- Estoy completamente lleno, no puedo comer un bocado más- dijo Baileyi

- ¿Ni este?- dijo seductora Aleu con un pedazo de carne colgado del hocico

- Tal vez este si- dijo mientras agarraba el pedazo con el hocico y la besaba. Curiosamente solo Cazador vio esto.

- Admito que hay que ser hábil para poder comer mientras besas-

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo Baileyi

En ese momento el viento soplo y todos percibieron el aroma de un caribú que se acercaba por el bosque hasta que finalmente apareció. Era una hembra la cual al ver a los lobos rodeando al cadáver se llenó de terror.

- ¿A quien mataron?- dijo tratando de controlarse

- A un caribú- dijo Baileyi- yo lo maté-

- ¿Era macho?-

- Si-

Los ojos de la caribú se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

- No lo se, no suelo interrogar a mis presas. Solo dijo que esperaba a su prometida-

- ¡Oh, no!- gritó la caribú- mataron a Stuka-

Baileyi volteó a ver al cadáver

- Mucho gusto Stuka, gracias por alimentarnos- dijo. Eso enfureció a la caribú.

- ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO- gritó mientras corría hacia Baileyi. Este se enfureció al escuchar tal acusación.

Baileyi intento correr pero estaba demasiado lleno como para moverse por lo que se detuvo junto al cadáver. La caribú estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Aleu saltó sobre ella provocando que cayera. La caribú se incorporó rápidamente mirando con furia a Baileyi el cual le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

- ¡Asesino!- volvió a gritar

- ¡Asesino es el que mata por matar, yo lo hice por necesidad!- dijo enfadado

- Como pudiste, yo lo amaba. ¿Qué tu nunca has amado a nadie maldito lobo insensible?-

- La amo a ella- dijo señalando a Aleu. Todo el clan quedó sorprendido

- ¿Y que harías si muriera?- dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente

- Jamás permitiría que nada malo le pasara; la amo demasiado; prefiero morir yo a que muera ella. Pero si eso pasara lo más probable es que buscaría venganza, aunque se que eso no me la devolvería, y le guardaría luto hasta el final de mis días-

Aleu quería correr hacia Baileyi y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me vengaré- dijo la Caribú- ¡Me vengaré!- dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia el bosque donde la perdieron de vista.

Aleu corrió hacia Baileyi y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

- Te amo- dijo dándose un respiro después del cual continuó besándolo.

Baileyi estaba fascinado con eso pero, tomando en cuenta que estaban enfrente de todos, decidió alejarla con una pata.

- Aleu, nos están viendo todos- dijo

- ¿Y?-

- Esto debe ser en privado-

Aleu volteó a ver al clan el cual estaba boquiabierto. Dio unos pasos al frente.

- Creo que les debo una explicación- dijo un poco avergonzada

El clan solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Desde ayer Baileyi y yo somos novios. Pero eso no lo convierte en el líder. La líder soy yo hasta que renuncie al puesto, mi vida personal o de pareja no afecta eso.-

Los lobos tardaron un poco es procesar toda la información.

- ¡Muy bien Aleu!- dijo uno

- ¡Sabía que terminarías junto a Baileyi, lo sabía!- dijo otro

Aleu sonrió agradecida mientras Baileyi se paraba junto a ella.

- No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?-

- Así parece-

Ambos lobos volvieron a besarse mientras el clan decía palabras de aprobación.

- ¡Baileyi, no enfrente de todos!-

- No te la comas-

- ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

Baileyi quedó petrificado; a Aleu, en cambio, le brillaron los ojos.

- No había pensado en la boda- dijo sonriendo

- Eso es porque apenas ayer nos hicimos novios-

- Pero, ¿Qué no el noviazgo es una preparación para el matrimonio?-

- Pues si pero…-

- No tienen que casarse ahorita- intervino Cazador

- Gracias- dijo Baileyi con un bastante agradecido

- Pueden hacerlo en 2 meses-

- Gracias- dijo sarcásticamente Baileyi

- 2 meses me parecen bien, ¿tu que opinas Baileyi?-

Baileyi suspiró

- Me parece bien-

Baileyi pensó que dos meses era mucho tiempo pero cuando esperas que el tiempo pase lento, pasa más rápido de lo normal. Fue así como se cumplieron los dos meses y Baileyi decidió hablar con Cazador.

- Se que ya pasaron los dos meses pero…-

- ¿Qué?, ¿no te quieres casar?-

- No-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No lo se. Me da miedo-

- ¿La amas?-

- Más que a mi vida-

- ¿Te fijarías en otra loba?-

- Nunca-

- Entones ¿a que le temes? La máxima expresión de amor es el matrimonio. Ya no solo estarán juntos físicamente sino que también lo estarán en el alma y nunca se separarán-

- ¿Has pensado ser poeta?-

- Me gusta más la cacería- dijo riendo

Baileyi quedó un momento en silencio.

- Esta noche le pediré que sea mi esposa-

- ¡Genial!, ¿Dónde?-

- No te lo voy a decir. Es privado-

- De acuerdo-

Esa noche Baileyi se llevó a Aleu a un lugar más apartado para poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Aleu

- Veras, el tiempo que eh pasado contigo a sido el mejor de mi vida y no lo cambiaría por nada…pero…siento que ya no puedo ser tu novio-

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?- dijo sorprendida y comenzando a ponerse triste

- Te amo demasiado como para dejarte. Por eso te pregunto…Aleu, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-

Aleu estaba sorprendida ante tal petición pero rápidamente en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros.

- ¡Claro que si!- dijo llena de emoción

Inmediatamente ambos lobos se besaron, embriagados de felicidad. Baileyi estaba tan feliz y emocionado que, en cuanto hubo terminado de besar a Aleu, comenzó a aullar con todas sus fuerzas de una forma hermosa. Aleu lo acompañó haciendo así un maravilloso dueto. Cazador escuchó los aullidos a lo lejos sonriendo.

- Bien hecho Baileyi; bien hecho…hermano-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente Aleu y Baileyi reunieron a todo el clan para darles la noticia.

- Hemos decidido que nos vamos a casar- dijo Aleu

El clan comenzó a vitorear con palabras de aprobación.

- Y…- dijo Baileyi para calmarlos- necesitamos su ayuda-

- ¿Para que?-

- Bueno, en una boda se necesita padrinos, alguien que entregue a la novia y al novio, testigos…-

- Yo te entrego- dijo Cazador

- Genial, gracias hermano-

- Nosotros podemos ser los padrinos- dijo Nuk junto con Yak y Sumac

- De acuerdo- dijo Aleu

- Y nosotros seremos testigos- dijeron los demás lobos

- Pero aun falta quien entregue a la novia, elegir el lugar la fecha…-

- Y el permiso-

- ¿Permiso?-

- Si. Tal vez tú seas libre pero Aleu tiene que pedirle permiso a Balto-

Aleu y Baileyi se miraron se miraron. Estaban tan emocionados e ilusionados con el hecho de la boda que se habían olvidado por completo de Balto.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Baileyi

- Debemos ir a Nome-

- ¿Con todo y clan?-

- Si-

- ¿Y la boda?-

- Podemos casarnos allá-

Baileyi quedó un momento en silencio.

- Sería perfecto, así podríamos invitar a los perros que conocí allá-

- ¿Y que comeremos?- dijo Nuk

- Estoy segura que allá encontraremos algo- dijo Aleu

- ¿Y si no hay nada?-

- Tendremos que ser fuertes-

- Además, podrías bajar de peso- dijo Baileyi

Todos rieron excepto Nuk pero rápidamente regreso la calma y la seriedad.

- ¿Y cuando partiremos, líder?- dijo Cazador

Aleu y Baileyi se miraron un momento.

- Mañana- dijo finalmente Aleu

A la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo al más para tomar el camino de hielo. Aleu iba nerviosa por el clan; Baileyi, en cambio, iba nervioso por la reacción de Balto, de Kodi…y de Dusty.

Un camino largo y un destino incierto los aguarda. Muchas cosas sucederán pero para verlas habrá que esperar. Hasta la próxima.

Fin de Una historia aparte, parte 2: La estancia con los lobos.

Próximamente…Una historia aparte, parte 3: El principio del fin.

Gracias por leer. (Los buenos comentarios son siempre bien recibidos)

Ego Sum Lupus.


End file.
